Revelations
by Eggbert
Summary: Ron tells Harry what he feels for him in the aftermath of the Triwizard Tournament. Warning - Slash


REVELATIONS by Eggbert  
  
Summary: The threat of death makes Ron tell Harry how he feels.  
  
Rating PG13. (they're only fifteen for crying out loud!) for m/m slash.  
  
Spoilers: Yeah, for the Goblet of Fire. It'll ruin it for you if you haven't read it.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be. They're JKR's  
  
Dedication: To Gabriela. Just because.  
  
This is a kind of prequel to all my other Ron and Harry fics. They're just realising things about the other, so if you're looking for hot, steamy encounters, try 'Rain'. If you like it soft and sweet, read on....  
  
  
  
Harry awoke. Everything was blurry and he felt completely disorientated. Why was he in the hospital wing?  
  
It all came flooding back, the Triwizard Tournament, the Cup being a Portkey, Voldemort's return, Cedric's death...Before he could stop himself, he screamed.  
  
A pair of arms wrapped around him, holding him tight.  
  
" Shh, Harry. It's okay. You're safe. "  
  
It was Ron's reassuring voice that soothed him. When Harry's heartrate returned to something near normal, Ron slackened his grip.  
  
Ron looked a fright. His robes were badly crumpled, his hair was standing on end and his eyes were swollen and puffy from crying. Crying?  
  
" Why have you been crying, Ron? " asked Harry, before he could stop himself. Ron's ears went pink.  
  
" It was horrible. " he said. " Harry, I thought...what happened to Cedric could so easily have happened to you. If you'd died, I couldn't have gone on living. " He said it in such a matter-of-fact tone that Harry didn't initially get the implications.  
  
" Don't be daft, Ron. That's a bit melodramatic. "  
  
Ron just looked at him steadily. The penny dropped. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to hear Ron's next words.  
  
" My feelings for you have changed, Harry. I...No, I can't tell you. When we weren't speaking it was bad enough. I couldn't stand that again. "  
  
" I think you'd better tell me, Ron. It can't be that bad. I'm not about to fall out with you because you're going to tell me something I might not like. "  
  
Ron was absolutely crimson by this time.  
  
" I've fallen in love with you. " he said.  
  
Harry was saved by replying by the arrival of Madam Pomfrey who, once she had checked Harry over, told Ron he would have to go. Ron stood up and said, with a strange smile,  
  
" I'll regret it forever if I don't do this now. " And he bent forward and kissed Harry gently but firmly on the lips.  
  
Harry didn't have time to react as Ron strode out of the ward. He just lay there, stunned.  
  
Ron kissed me, he thought. Ron's in love with me. So what are you going to do about it?  
  
Harry was very fond of Ron, but he didn't make him go weak at the knees like Cho did. But then Cho had never kissed him, hadn't shared the last four years of his life, given him unswerving loyalty, taught him so much about the new world he had found himself in. Harry was confused but he could still taste Ron's sweetness on his own lips. And was amazed to find himself wishing Ron was still here so he could return the kiss. Probably just as well he wasn't, thought Harry. Not until I'm really sure of what I want. I couldn't hurt him for the world. It must have taken so much courage for him to tell me that. I must be totally sure of what I feel. Love? Harry's head ached.  
  
Harry was immensely relieved to find that Ron was behaving perfectly normally when he rejoined Gryffindor Tower. Harry found himself looking for his friend at every opportunity as if Ron had become suddenly insubstantial and might disappear in a puff of smoke. Was Ron regretting his outburst? Hermione noticed his preoccupation.  
  
" What is up with you, Harry? " she asked impatiently.  
  
They were in a quiet corner of the common room and Ron was nowhere to be seen. Before he knew it, Harry was spilling his guts.  
  
" Ron told me he's in love with me. " he blurted out. " And I don't know what to do. "  
  
To his utter amazement, Hermione smiled.  
  
" I know. He never really fancied me, you know. It's just an emotional thing. I'm like another sister to him. As for Ron being in love, it's you, Harry. It's always been you. So how do you feel about him?"  
  
" I dunno. " replied Harry slowly.  
  
" Put it this way. " continued Hermione. " If Ron were to kiss you, would you be horrified?"  
  
" He already has. " Hermione looked surprised.  
  
" Yeah. " Harry sighed. " And I just lay there. If I'm honest it was, well, nice. "  
  
" That's a start. " said Hermione approvingly. " And as for how you really feel, Harry, remember who you rescued from the lake. Goodnight. "  
  
And she got up, leaving Harry's brain working furiously.  
  
  
  
___OOOOOOO______  
  
  
  
Back at Privet Drive things were just as dire as ever. Dudley's vile temper wasn't helped by the fact that he was still on his diet and he took the opportunity to snipe at harry as much as possible.  
  
During the long days in his bedroom Harry found his thoughts returning frequently to Ron and how much he was missing him.  
  
One night, unable to sleep, he crept downstairs for some hot milk and was surprised to see the flickering of the television screen. He padded into the living room to find Dudley sprawled on the sofa watching something his parents would have heartily disapproved of. The man and the woman on the screen were kissing passionately, wearing practically nothing and, from the look of things, were about to get down to some intensely hot sex. Harry blushed furiously and Dudley sneered.  
  
" What's the matter? Never seen any porn before? Don't the have sex at that freak place of yours? "  
  
" They don't have televisions. " replied Harry weakly and turned and fled.  
  
He didn't sleep that night; images of what he had just seen kept intruding. Could he ever allow anyone to get that close? To be so intimate with him? A faint memory of Cho flashed briefly through his mind, quickly succeeded by a vision of Ron when he had admitted his feelings for Harry, love burning in his warm brown eyes. Yes, Harry concluded as he felt a warm tingle of arousal spread through him. He could let Ron get that close, willingly. He would be returning to The Burrow soon. It could prove an interesting four weeks.....  
  
  
  
__________oooooooooo________________________  
  
  
  
When Harry arrived at The Burrow in August he was determined to tell Ron exactly how he felt. But it wasn't as easy as that. Every member of the Weasley family was at home, Fred and George shared their bedroom, so privacy was nigh on impossible.  
  
Harry basked in the warm conviviality of a proper family life and realised, to his ever-increasing delight, that if he and Ron did become an item then he would have not just Ron but the whole Weasley tribe as a package deal. That thought did much to warm him and set his determination.  
  
His chance came one morning in late August.  
  
" What are you all up to this morning then? " asked Mrs Weasley brightly.  
  
" We're going for a walk, aren't we, Ron? " said Harry pointedly, hoping like hell that Ron would catch on.  
  
" Eh? Oh, er, yeah. A long walk. It's a lovely day, seems a pity to waste it. " said Ron to his mother. Only Harry noticed Ron's ears going pink again.  
  
After breakfast they left The Burrow and headed for the hills. Just before they reached Stoatshead Hill, Ron called a halt.  
  
" Any particular reason why we're walking for miles on such a hot day? " he asked, grinning at Harry. Harry swallowed hard.  
  
" I wanted to talk to you in private, without anyone overhearing. " Ron looked bemused.  
  
" About what? "  
  
" About what you said to me in the hospital wing. " Ron blushed.  
  
" Harry, I meant what I said. I don't expect you to feel the same. As long as you're still my friend, I don't care. A little piece of you is better than nothing at all. " Harry screwed up all his courage.  
  
" Listen. Just for a minute. I feel the same, Ron. It took me a while but I finally realised what I really feel for you. Dumbledore's not stupid, you know. He knew you were the one thing I'd miss the most. And I would. And I do. All the time when I'm not with you. I've never known love from anyone before. I mean my parents must have loved me, but ever since, " Harry grimaced. " And then you come along and tell me the most wonderful thing and I just look at you because I don't know how to react. Because I've never been loved before. But I know now. I love you, Ron. "  
  
Harry could have wept at the expression of sheer delight on Ron's face as his words sank in.  
  
" Oh, Harry. That's wonderful. " he said, his voice breathy with emotion.  
  
Feeling very bold, Harry stepped forward and slipped his arms round Ron's neck.  
  
" It's my turn to kiss you. " he breathed and pressed his lips to Ron's.  
  
It was wonderful. He could have stayed there forever, his lips warming against Ron's. It felt so right with their bodies perfectly aligned, Harry melting into his first proper kiss.  
  
His mouth opened under Ron's and he felt Ron's tongue tentatively slide forward to touch his. He willingly submitted, raising a curious hand to entangle in Ron's hair. He marvelled at how something so fiery, so rich and full of colour could feel so soft.  
  
They were disturbed by two loud pops as Fred and George Apparated beside them.  
  
" Oh dear. " said George. " Sorry if we're,,"  
  
" Interrupting. " grinned Fred.  
  
Harry broke the kiss but didn't move from the shelter of Ron's arms. Harry's hair was untidier than ever, his eyes sparkled and he looked thoroughly kissed. He was fully aware that his new love was absolutely beetroot at being caught making out with his best friend, but Ron didn't' pull away either.  
  
" Only literally " sighed Harry. " What do you want? "  
  
" Mum sent us to look for you. It's nearly lunchtime and you know.."  
  
" She panics. " replied the twins in tandem  
  
" Okay, we're on our way. " croaked Ron.  
  
With identical, evil grins the twins Disapparated.  
  
" We'd better get back before Mum sends out another search party. " muttered Ron. Harry concurred, smiling.  
  
" You do realise, " mused Harry as they walked slowly back the way they came " that they will tease us to death after this? "  
  
" I don't care. " said Ron, smiling. " You're worth it. " Harry reached out and took Ron's hand.  
  
" So are you. " he whispered.  
  
Just before they reached The Burrow they kissed again, gently but with passion. Just enough to see them through the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
